The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Historically, infants and children with cold-related ailments such as coughing, congestion, and/or inflammation of the nasal passageways have been treated with body ointments that emanate medicated vapors containing ingredients such as levomenthol, eucalyptus oil, turpentine oil and camphor, for example.
These products are typically layered onto the skin of the child at or about their chest, so as to allow the vapors to be inhaled by the child's nostrils. Unfortunately, it is not uncommon for the child to touch or rub their hand along the ointment, and then subsequently touch their mouth or eyes, causing a good deal of discomfort to child and caregiver alike.
The present invention, directed to a decongesting device for infants differs from the conventional art in a number of aspects. The manner by which will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.